1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to workpiece measuring technologies, and particularly to a system and method for simulating a measuring process of a workpiece on a production line.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automatic process, workpieces on a production line should be measured to ensure all dimensions of the workpieces are within predetermined tolerances. This process may be measured automatically using a workpiece measuring machine with a probe to check the workpieces. During the automatic process, a customized measuring program needs to be loaded into the workpiece measuring machine to control the probe to measure the workpieces. To finish a measuring process of a workpiece, the probe may be automatically rotated to measure a plurality of points of the workpiece. However, collisions between the probe and the workpiece may happen while the probe is rotating, which are not only likely to damage the probe, but also the measured workpiece.